


Technical Support

by Amelia_m93



Category: Jimton, Original Work
Genre: Camgirl, Computer Support, Female Friendship, I'm Sorry, No Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_m93/pseuds/Amelia_m93
Summary: Everything goes right, right up until it all goes wrong.Set immediately after Jimton Part 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: JimtonAbove





	Technical Support

**Author's Note:**

> Set the same night as Chapter Nine of Jimton Part 1, long after the party is over. I'd suggest reading that first!
> 
> Everything goes right, right up until it all goes wrong.

Eva knew just about everyone in Jimton, front to back, top to bottom. It's incredible how, when you're handling someone's finances, people are very willing to give information about themselves away freely. It was a wonder that Eva never did anything with the things she knew about the monsters in town, but gossip didn't usually benefit a loner such as herself. There were only two monsters in the whole of Jimton who were unknowns to the Jorogumo.

One was Leticia Healy, a tiny Rokurokubi who lived just downstairs under Eva and her roommate's apartment. As she preferred to be called, Letty was one of the few monsters Eva had met who actively used a computer in her day to day life, her connection to the internet being her primary source of income. The little monster had never called on Eva for either financial or technical support, though, if the number of texts and calls that were pouring into Eva's cell phone said anything, it was the Letty needed her now.

The other monster Eva did not know was incredibly understanding at Eva's whispered apologies and promised to try to stay up, though that was a hell of a request to ask of a woman who ran an early morning business when it was already 2:00 AM.

"EVAAAAAAAAAA," Leticia's voice, usually calm and husky, sounded as though she had been gargling salt water filled with razor blades. "Eva, it's horrible! It's unacceptable! It's deplorable!"

"Aye," Eva lowered the volume on her phone, lest the other monster's panic deafen her. "What's wrong, Letty?"

"What's WRONG is my life is ruined! My stream is in tatters! I've gone blind from grief! I need you here now! Please!"

With that, the call was disconnected. Eva sighed and sent her previous conversation partner a text, saying that she'd be gone a little while longer and that she didn't need to wait up before making her way downstairs.

Leticia opened her door disheveled as Eva had ever seen her, her hair incredibly frizzy and out of place, her tank top wrinkled and barely pulled down over her stomach, and the only thing on the lower half of her body keeping her from baring everything to the world were a pair of thin, lacey panties. In her arms, she was holding, of all things-

"Letty, why're you holding a dildo," Eva asked as evenly as she could while she trained her eyes directly on the other monster's face. Letty's cheeks were streaked with black from the tears she had been crying, and her lip quivered as though she was about to begin again.

Leticia looked in her hands and seemed to register for the first time that she was holding a long, fat, rainbow-colored piece of plastic shaped like a transformed werewolf's penis in her arms.

"I, uh," Letty sniffed and wiped her face with the back of her hand, leaving a trail of black further across her cheek and a thick bit of liquid on her chin she didn't bother wiping away. "It-I-It, oh, get inside!"

The Rokurokubi pulled Eva inside her apartment with a strength that Eva didn't expect, her feet nearly leaving the ground. The door slammed behind them, Eva watched as Letty bounced from foot to foot in place, a manic, distressed dance.

"Dude, what's-" Eva tried to begin, but Letty whined again shook her head.

"I was streaming! And it's the big closer! Everything was perfect; tips were coming in, bits and bits, and AUGH!" Letty held the dildo out for Eva to grimace at. "This! This is the big closer! My viewers vote on what the big end of the night toy gets to be, and it's this one!"

"Is it…always that one?" Eva noticed that Letty wasn't wearing anything under her shirt, and she forced herself to stare into the other monster's eyes again.

"No, dummy!" Leticia threw the sex toy over her shoulder, the toy landing on the carpet and splashing its slickness around on the ground. "It's whatever my viewers vote for! And they voted werewolf!"

Eva covered her eyes with her hand for a moment, letting the situation settle in front of her before taking a deep breath and uncovering her eyes.

"Letty, please, start from the beginning. What is going on?" The spider demon asked, her voice low and quiet.

The Rokurokubi took a deep breath and explained her situation. She had been streaming, same as she did every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday, and the stream had been put up on the featured page of EveryStream, meaning that her numbers were higher than usual, which meant her tips and bits were even higher. The stream had been going perfectly; every tier reward had been hit, every toy Leticia had set aside for the show that day had been used, except, of course, the werewolf dildo. The monster's "Big Closer," as she called it, involved the highest bidder at the end of the night, who would have the prime choice of end toy. Picked from a cavalcade of extremely different, extremely strange, extremely sized devices, the toy's use came with the moans and whispers of the highest tipper's name, which would bring the stream to its end when Letty reached her end.

Unfortunately, everything went dead, seemingly for no reason. It started with some stuttering, which was to be expected. Four thousand nine hundred eighty-nine viewers were watching her stream, Letty had memorized the number, and it was to be expected there be some slowdown. However, after the stutters, the screen flickered once or twice, the chat notification sound became warbled, and the entire screen froze before disappearing entirely.

"It ruined the moment!" Letty yelled, tears willing up in her eyes. "It was so perfect and I was almost there and it was gone! Everyone's going to want their money back, and it's going to ruin my standing with EveryStream, and I'm going to lose my partnership and-"

"LETTY," Eva raised her voice, though not the point of yelling, her hand back on her face. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Come on, let me see your computer."

Letty turned and bolted into her bedroom, Eva following not far behind. Ignoring everything else in the room, the spider demon made a beeline to the computer, grimacing as she inspected the computer around the obviously used sex toys that surrounded the keyboard, tower, and monitor.

"Oh, Myrkum," Leticia whispered as she tried to clean up around Eva, who waved the other monster away.

As much of a pain it was that Eva was sitting in Leticia's chair, clicking away on her computer to figure out why the stream apparently committed suicide and how she could it bring it back to life, the spider owed a big favor to the little Rokurokubi; a turn that had yet to be paid, and even this assistance to the small monster probably wouldn't be enough to pay it in full. Eva didn't like to think back to how it was owed.

Be that as it may, Eva worked on Leticia's computer problem, which wasn't necessarily complicated, but the Rokurokubi's set up was ass-backward in ways that Eva could barely understand. Still, she worked quickly and efficiently, trying to determine why and how the stream went down.

The light on Letty's webcam turned on after Eva redownloaded her browser, the entirety of her previously opened window opening up and the stream coming back to life. Eva quickly covered the lens with her hand, moving the mouse cursor over to turn the camera off temporarily. Already, Letty's many viewers were messaging in the chat, cheering for the Rokurokubi's reappearance and declaring their love and adoration for their "LongNeckedQueen,"

"Uh, I fixed it," Eva gingerly pulled her hand from the webcam, making sure that the light was off, laughing as she watched the comments go by on the screen. "Fucking shit, they missed you!"

"Oh! Eva! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Leticia cheered, jumping and wrapping her arms around the spider demon's neck, delivering a quick kiss to the woman's cheek before pushing her out of the chair. "Alright, get out! Unless you wanna be a part of the stream?"

Eva laughed nervously before turning and charging out of Letty's bedroom, closing the door behind her. The monster could hear Leticia greet her fans with vitality and energy from the room, apologizing for the stream shut down. The spider made sure not to stick around for Letty to start inserting stuff back into herself. She had gotten her fill the last time she had turned into the stream.

Instead of going upstairs, Eva Peyton decided to go outside for a moment. Being stuck in Letty's bedroom, surrounded by wet sex toys and the smell of silicon, Letty had made Eva's head spin. Outside, it was dark and damp and cold, but the jacket Eva wore kept her warm as ever. Checking her phone, Eva saw that her conversation partner from before hadn't messaged her back. Eva put it back before shaking her head and taking it back out, quickly opening it and redialing her with a sigh.

One ring, two rings, three rings. Eva frowned and pulled the phone from her cheek, about to hit the red "hang-up" button, when the other monster answered her phone with a tired, quiet "Hello?"

"H-Hey!" Eva flushed as she stuttered. "Did I wake you up? You sure? Aww, you're sweet. No, it's fine. It was Letty. Yeah, the long-necked monster. Computer trouble. Oh, you've watched it? Yeah, I have too. Don't laugh! You did it too!"

Eva's laugh intermingled with the other monster's in a melody that complimented the sounds that surrounded the spider monster. Though Eva still didn't know much about Letty, she'd sacrifice that time and information to gain more from Ronee Tomas, as long as the other monster was willing to give it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, we owe things to people that we know can't be paid back in one night, but they don't mind nor do they care. Could it be said we are still in their debt?
> 
> Does the size of the smile reflect one's happiness? If so, Ronee Tomas is the happiest monster in the world.


End file.
